Let's Bounce
| image = Zero g bouncing.JPG | caption = Phineas, Ferb and the gang bouncing on Zero G trampolines all over Danville. | season = 3 | production = 323a | broadcast = 150 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Kaz Kim Roberson | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = March 16, 2012 | xd = | international = | pairedwith = "Bully Bromance Breakup"}} Inspired by Ferb's personal anti-gravity device, Phineas thinks it would be fun to suspend trampolines all over Danville. Unfortunately for Candace, she also gets zapped by the anti-gravity device and ends up trying to maintain her composure while floating across the dining room floor in front of Jeremy’s family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a recipe for evil that involves his Tell-the-Truth-Inator featuring honest Abe Lincoln. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are bouncing on a trampoline, and Phineas says he thinks it would be cool to have trampolines everywhere. Ferb stops in midair, to the confusion of Phineas. Ferb explains that it's his anti-gravity device. Phineas gets an idea. Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been buying some food at the store and that its a "recipe for evil". After that, Linda tells Candace that the Johnson family is coming to their house and Candace doesn't like the idea of that. Then Candace have seen the Phineas and Ferb's invention so she decided to check it out. Unfortunately, the machine made Candace float in the air and there wasn't any reverse button. So Candace try to stand on her feet while the Johnson's were in her house. When Perry gets in Doofenshmirtz's lair, there is a video tape. The video tape said that Perry can't destroy his inator and when Perry went on the intor, he gets trapped. After Perry got trapped, Doofenshmirtz started to say his evil plan is about lies. And started to sing the song. Suzy is trying to show that Candace is actually floating and tries hard to make Candace float in the air. Doofenshmirtz hits the catcher with the Tell-the-Truth-inator, who tells a batter from an opposing team that there is a fastball coming up. The batter hits it, and the ball goes flying up and hits the Abe Lincoln-Bot. It gets mad and attacks him. Suzy throws Candace's upside-down Ducky MoMo plate, and Candace jumps up to catch it. She does, but Linda sees that her feet are gripping onto Mrs. Johnson's face. She asks Candace to tell her the truth. the robot hits the control panel, and the Tell-The-Truth-Inator falls towards the backyard and hits Suzy, who confesses. Candace tries to show Linda that she is floating in the air. But Phineas and Ferb put on the reverse switch and hit Candace, causing her to fall. she tries to show Linda the trampolines and anti-gravity ray. Perry escapes his trap and parachutes off the inator. It's pointy tip snags onto the trampolines and picks them up like a kebab, then crashes into the ray. Candace bursts out only to sees everything gone. Suzy just replies with "Bubbles". Songs *''Lies'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes down on a trapdoor leading to the basement from the stairs. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * First time that the entire Johnson family visits the Flynn-Fletcher house. Production Information International Premieres Errors *When Linda instructs Candace to put out 10 plates for the brunch,it should be 9 plates because there are 4 Johnson family members and 5 Flynn-Fletcher family members. *In one scene, it looks as if Isabella's foot is stuck inside a trampoline. *When they show Candace's fingers under the table, they are white. *When Doofenshmirtz and the Lincoln bot are falling towards Phineas and Ferb's backyard, we cut to a shot of the backyard but the Anti-Gravity Maximus isn't there. *When Phineas, Ferb, and their friends look at the trampolines floating, Isabella's bow is blue. Continuity *The title is the same as what Phineas said in some episodes, starting with "The Chronicles of Meap", and since Ferb creates an anti-gravity device, it can relate to the quote. ("Meatloaf Surprise") Additionally, Phineas says this in an area without gravity. ("Moon Farm") *Second time an anti-gravity device is made. ("Undercover Carl") *Third time Candace accidentally hits herself with Phineas and Ferb's inventions. ("Split Personality", "Hide and Seek") *After getting hit by his own Tell-the-truth-Inator, Doofenshmirtz says "Secretly I'm very lonely" just like Bobbi Fabulous and Norm. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Greece Lightning") *Blay'n and Santa Claus appear during Doofenshmirtz's musical number Lies. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *Doofenshmirtz sings again about his inator. *Second time "Maximus" is part of a name of one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. ("Gi-Ants") *Second time Doofenshmirtz has a robot of Abe Lincoln. ("Mom's Birthday") * Second time Suzy says "bubbles". ("Comet Kermillian") * A poster of the movie "Leap" appear during Doofenshmirtz's musical number Lies. ("The Curse of Candace") Allusions *The title refers to Phineas' occasional use of the line "Let's bounce", meaning to leave one place for another. *The title also may be a reference to David Bowie's song, Let's Dance. *'Hulk' - Doofenshmirtz's Abe Lincoln robot says "Honest Abe Lincoln Smash" similar to Hulk's saying. *'Elvis Presley' - Doofenshmirtz dresses up in clothes similar to Elvis Presley during his song, Lies. *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' - Doofenshmirtz referring to lies holding the world together was also talked about in the episode "Fibber". *'Portal' - Baljeet is seen bouncing between two trampoline just like the endless portal. *'Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln' - The animotronic Lincoln is just like the Disneyland show, and to a lesser extent, it's Walt Disney World counterpart, the Hall of Presidents. *When Doofenshmirtz says that the Lincoln robot is "going to John Wilkes my Booth", the line refers to John Wilkes Booth, the actor who assissinated the 16th President of the United States at Ford's Theatre in Washington, DC in 1865. Later, Doofenshmirtz says "He's going to emancipate my proclamation!", which refers to the Emancipation Proclamation which was issued by Abraham Lincoln on January 1, 1863. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson *Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson : designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes